Truth Be Told
by Screaming Rose
Summary: Alice thought her life was normal(ish). But that changed when her aunty Grace came for a visit
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Welcome to My(Weird)Life**

**My names Alice. **

**"****Alice, come here please.", that person calling for me is my mom, Olivia," ALICE!".**

**"****Coming!", This is kind of the middle of the story. See a week ago, aunty Grace came to town for a movie convention or something(I can never keep track).She likes social gatherings. I can't comprehend why, their so... social.**

**"****Alice, can you come here please? Just for a second."**

**"****I can't, mom needs me. Why not ask my older sister?"**

**"****Because shes at music school for the summer."**

**The person I'm talking to now is my aunty, Grace. Shes in the kitchen, while moms on the third floor. Which means going up and down the stairs(which takes about twenty minutes), trying not to pass out. Ugh fun. "Yes, mom?" **

**"****Oh good, I expected you two minutes ago."**

**You're on the third floor!, do you know how long it takes to get up here!?**

**"****Anyways, I have a gift for you. Don't open it until you're certain you're alone."**

**"****Um...ok...thanks. Aunty ne.." **

**Alice are you done yet? I still need you!"**

**"****Coming!"**

**"****Remember, don't open it especially if my sisters in the room."**

**I nodded like I understood any part of that unusual conversation.**

**"****Yes aunty?", man I'm tired.**

**"****Do you know when your fathers coming home?".**

**"****Hes at a work conference in Panama. He won't be back until I start school again."**

**"****Oh that's right, well sweety that's all I needed you for. You can go back to doing whatever."**

**Are you serious!? I might as well take a nap. Crap, my rooms on the second floor.**

**These stairs mock me, why can't we have an elevator installed? Their, on top of my bed, lay the present with a smaller package. **

**'Sorry, I forgot to give you this. Love Mom.' the letter read. Ok what gives? Its not my birthday and I'm getting presents. Hey, I'm alone, my doors shut, and I have no security cameras in my room. Sweet, I can open them.**

**I opened the small one first. Inside lay a trinket box that had a clover design on the cover. I opened it to reveal a black jeweled choker. The bigger package had a book of some kind. It was leather, black, and had a lock. Great, where did you hide the key mom?**

**"****Surprise, Alice time to redecorate!" Each hand held a curtain that was the worst possible color, pink, and their floral. Oh God, do you know me at all?, "Alice, what are those?". Oh shit.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Ugh Adults**

**"****Umm...play props for school.".**

**"****Schools over.",she looks agitated. **

**"****I forgot to return them after the performance, I played witch number two.".**

**"****Oh, you're going to have to show me sometime...what do you think of you new curtains? Cute huh?".**

**God why? Now I have to write a script for that and give Edith those evil drapes. She at least likes pink. Where is Edith anyway. That's right shes at a sleepover. "Hi Dinah! What are you doing up here?".**

**"****I thought you got ride of her?". Aunty was never a fan of cats let alone any pet, but she gos nuts with stuffed animals(I'm the only one who knows!).**

**"****Aunty, can you tell me again how you found out you were part of the Liddel family?". I love hearing this story.**

**"****Well, it was about two months ago when I found a book with my family tree in it. I was in Singapore at the time, working with your father. Who'd thought that I was your mothers sister.".**

**"****What do you do exactly, aunty?".**

**"****You know I can't tell you that. The only people in this family who know are me and Jack.".**

**"****Come on, you can trust me!".**

**"****Rules are rules, time for lunch.".**

**The silence between mom and aunty Grace was unbearable as we ate our lunch. It was like they were using telepathic **

**communication and I couldn't understand any of it. Thank God the doorbell rang, else I thought I was going to die.**

**"****Hi".**

**Boris? I'm so confused.**

**"****You forgot we were going to the bridge today, didn't you?".**

**Oh crap, "Boris, I'm so sorry.".**

**"****Boris, who's that?".**

**"****Don't make her blush Grace, hes just one of her school friends.". Boris was looking at the choker around my neck when mom said that.**

**"****Where'd you get that?".**

**"****Mom got it for me as an early birthday present, I guess. She also got me a book, but I can't open it. I don't know where the key is.".**

**"****Need help looking for it?".**

**"****Ughhh...yeah sure. Its in my room.". Mom and aunty were already in the living room discussing some teen vampire love story on TV. I didn't understand those, whats the big deal?**

**"****You guys really need to install an elevator.".**

**"****I know right.".**

**"****Well, if was me, I would hide it in a secret compartment.". He pushed down the clover design on the lid and the clovers lifted up to reveal a small compartment with a blue and black key inside.**

**"****How'd you...".**

**"****No, werewolves are better!".**

**"****You're wrong, Olivia, vampires are way better.".**

**Great they're at it again! "Can we continue this at your house? I really don't want to stick around to listen to this.".**

**"****Sure.".**

**"****Good, kids which is better, vampires or werewolves?".**

**"****I'm not dignifying that with a response.".**

**"****Hah, she admits it werewolves are better!".**

**"****No, she just doesn't want to hurt your feelings! That's all.".**

**"****I'm going to Boris', k?", and they didn't hear me, "Lets just go."**

**At that we left for Boris' house. The book and key in hand, eagerness written all over my face.**


	3. Chapter 3

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS.

Just to let you guys know- **This means talk noraml**

**THIS MEANS MEGAPHONE TALK**

**Chapter 3 : Damn, Different Circumstances**

**I have never been to Boris' house, so I was excited. I was imagining what it looked like, but...**

**"****Alice.",why are you so quiet?, "I think someones tailing us.". So I got out my compact mirror and sure enough there was a guy, in a suit, chattering away on his phone. Why of all days did it have to be today? "What are you doing?".**

**"****Calling the cops! What else?". I mean come on dude, I have my phone out. What do you think I'm doing, checking my Facebook status? **

**"****Look he left, lets just go to my house.".**

**"****To late, I already called it in.".**

**We reached his house(not really a house, more like a mansion)at around Two o' clock. Even though we only met in April(he was a late transfer student)I feel like I can tell him anything.**

**"****That's weird, no ones here. Well I guess that's better than people asking questions.". I was already unlocking the book, so he just sat next to me. Curiosity overpowered us. I mean wouldn't you be curious too? You get presents out of the blue. Ones a book with a lock. The other, a trinket box that has a choker and a secret compartment that holds the books key. If you're not curious, I salute you. **

**"****And the book reads...symbols?". What the hell?**

**"****I'm heading outside, I think I heard something.".**

**A question arose in my mind. Why would mom give me the choker with the book and key? I heard yelling coming from outside and got startled, the choker fell to the pages. Before I could go look, the pages caught my eye. The symbols became words. Wonder got the better of me, so I moved the jewelry to find that once it left the words they became symbols again.**

**Boris' POV**

**"****I'm heading outside, I think I heard something.". I ventured to the kitchen to see some guy climbing over my fence. Oh you picked the wrong guy to mess with dude.**

**"****Get away from me you creep!".**

**"****Me the creep, look who's talking, sneaking into my backyard! And dude whats with the bunny ears?".**

**"****I'm here to see Alice. Alice can you hear me? I know you're here! Alice!".**

**Can someone please! Shut him up! "Ok, um... either your crazy, drunk,or stupid. No wait, your all three.". Did I just say that? When did I get a backbone?**

**The rabbit man got his giant watch out and turned it into a pistol."I'll shoot, I'm not kidding.".**

**I could see out of the corner of my eye, a young woman with a blue and black dress on.**

**Alice's POV**

**I entered the yard to find a guy with bunny ears(what?)who had a gun pointing at Boris(what did you do?). The guy didn't see me yet. Wait a minute, he fits one of the descriptions in the book perfectly. What was his name? Peter Williams? No, um Peter...Peter White? That's it Peter White. I walked in view of him."Peter White, I presume?".**

**"****You know him?".**

**"****Not exactly. He was in the book.". I assumed I was correct, Because he turned the pistol into a watch(is there a word beyond 'weird'?)and gave me a really tight bear hug. Sirens started blaring. I forgot I called them.**

**"****THIS IS THE POLICE, COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!". We(including Peter)ran in the mansion.**

**"****Is that?".**

**"****The guy who was tailing us? Yeah it is.". We could see him clearly, he was talking on the phone in his sophisticated suit.**

**"****That's one of Vivaldi's soldiers. Which means if they're here, then shes here too!"**

**"****Vivaldi, as in the Queen of Heartland?". His only answer was a curt nod.**

**"****I suggest, unless you'd like to see each other get beheaded to follow me.".**

**Front lawn of Boris' house**

**Soldier's POV**

**I was talking to the Queen on the phone, it was staticy, but I could make out what she said. "Why aren't they responding?", her voice was disguised for no apparent reason,"Are you positive hes here?".**

**"****Absolutely.". I made the megaphone louder. Perhaps they didn't hear me."WE REPEAT, COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!".**

**In the mansion**

**Without warning a trapdoor fell open beneath them. All went black.**


	4. Chapter 4

I know its short and i appoligize for that. I know i havnt writen in a while and i appoligize for that to. I had the diesise that only writers have and the only cure is time and inspirstion. so heres the 4th chapter.

also if you forgot who Olivia is, well shes Alice's mom. k enjoy

**Chapter 4: Wonder = Wonderland**

**I woke up on a pale stone walkway with buildings surroundings me. Boris and Peter were still out cold. Something ruffled behind me, but I payed it no mind. I was too memorized by the view. I was guessing that we were in the Clock Tower territory based on the architecture. Clock and clock hands everywhere. Ticks and tocks could be heard if you were quiet. Tick-Tock-Tick-Tock-Tick-Tock-Tick-T.**

**"Ugh…where am I?" My concentration was broken by Boris waking up with a confused look on his face. He really should have read the book. I turned around to look at the view again to only find a guy with red hair and a gray uniform on, in front of me.**

**"Alice, what are you doing here? To my knowledge you were heading to the Hatter's Mansion."**

**"She fell on her head Black, she doesn't remember anything after yesterday." Thank God, Peter to the rescue!**

**Back in England, front of Alice's house**

**Someone is chasing Olivia…with a sword. Olivia has no idea who it is and she has no clue where her sister is either. She falls to the ground something red oozing out of her stomach. The last thing she hears is the attackers mocking voice, "Till death do us part, my beloved!"**

**Her eyes close as she recognizes who it is, "J…". All is quiet as she lies there motionless on the grass and her attacker gets picked up by Vivaldi.**

**"Time to go home, our work is done here." She says as the car goes through the looking glass.**


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so sorry its been forever since I last updated.

_**Please note VERY VERY IMPORTANT:**_ I will now be going by the pen name of** Screaming Rose** instead of **monura73. **And onto what you've all been waiting for!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Confusing Questions mean even more Confusing Answers**

**I guess Peter didn't want him to know about the fact that I've never been here and that he had the wrong girl.**

**For some reason Boris reminded me of one of the people that book described but I couldn't put my finger on it. Until I saw pink, loads of pink.**

**Boris followed my eyes to find he was pink and in a punk outfit. "What the hell, but…but…huh?" He looked at Peter as to think he knew the answer and he did, he just didn't want to tell him.**

**All I could think about was, '****_Why pink? Of all the colors why pink?' _****He had the entire look described in the book, except for a gun. "Where's your gun? In here it says you have a gun."**

**Peter had an answer for my question, "Guns only appear when we are outside of Heartland, to protect ourselves." That didn't make much sense; the book (Wonderland 101) said that the territories were in a power struggle and when people crossed territories, things got rated PG-13 for violence. "Come along now, we need to get you to the Queen." Peter (basically) dragging Boris, still too stunned by his change to move for himself.**

**A thought stopped me in my tracks. It didn't take long for that thought to become words. "I thought you said the Queen was in my world?"**

**"The Queen here made clones, copies of herself to make her duties a little bit easier. Unfortunately one of the clones went rouge. She took the soldiers who believed she was the real one and left to your world…to eliminate the both of you."**

**By now we were half way through the forest when my thoughts became words again (stupid thoughts stay in my head!). "When did she get there?"**

**"Two weeks ago." Before I could consider this answer my phone rang.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Is this Alice Liddel?"**

**"This is she, who is this?"**

**"This is the police…. You may want to sit down."**


	6. Chapter 6

I'm SO SORRY it took me forever to update! I feel SO bad! Do you all forgive me?

As always I don't own HnKnA. I just own my stories plot. RxR!

**Chapter 6: Cell Block Blues**

**3****rd**** Person Point of View**

**The Queens dungeon was quiet, damp, and dark. It was like any storybook dungeon except this one looked like it came from Sugarland or something. The walls were pinks, reds, and lilacs. The air smelled of cotton candy and it was nauseating.**

**"****Why can't the Queen have a NORMAL dungeon?" asked Dee to Elliot. Unfortunately each role holder was put into a cell with a partner, and Dee just had to be his. The March Hare turned to look at his cell neighbors to try escaping conversation with Dee. To his right was Julius and Vivaldi. No help there and to the was Ace and Dum having a peaceful conversation.**

**'Lucky Bastards!' he thought. If this was a practical joke, it wasn't funny. Across from his cell was Black Joker and Peter. Lord couldn't even figure out what they were doing.**

**"****Shit", Elliot said. He really wasn't in the mood for anymore games. He was starting to think like Alice now, like this was all a dream. Maybe if he went to sleep he would wake up back at the mansion. 'Seams reasonable enough.'.**

**While Elliot was having this little conversation in his head we move our gaze to cell #1 where we find Gowland and Blood in separate corners. Their clones pass by arm in arm, conversing and laughing.**

**"****Blood…"**

**"****Hush, I'm trying to think."**

**"****How many clones do you think the Queen made?"**

**"****I don't know, why?"**

**"****Follow my lead."**

**"****No, why should I?"**

**"****Just do it!". Gowland got up and motioned for Blood to do the same. Blood seemed pretty pissed knowing how he didn't come up with this plan. "Now act like we're best buds.". The terrible violinist linked arms with the Hatter and acted all jolly. Weirdest sight you'll EVER see. Giving up on trying to figure out Gowland's logic – he eyes the cat and mouse. An idea started forming. If Pierce would stop being chased around the cell, he could easily fit through the bars. But how to get him into his mouse form without getting attention. Blood understood Gowland's plan now but added a little bit to it. Blood whispered his addition to his 'partner in crime' and nodded. If they could get the prey and predator irritated enough they'd be able to go through the bars in their animal forms. Next Problem: How to do that?**

**Idea Time!**

**"****Say Gowland, did you know that I heard a few of your employes say that Alice has a crush on Pierce?"**

**"****No I didn't know that!?".The boys running around their cell stopped, and listened intently to the conversation.**

**"****Hey snack, did you know about this?"**

**Pierce-normally irritated by his nickname-was to engrossed in the conversation to notice. "Not a clue, I actually thought she liked you."**

**Blood said, "Apparently she likes his-and I'm quoting here-cute animal form."**

**"****I thought she had a thing for Boris?"**

**"****Your employes said something about that too!…What was it again?". The two teens-now pressed against the cell door-wanted to know SO badly. "I think they said she took pity on him for being in love with her.?. I don't know, something like that."**

**That last part was enough to push Boris over the edge. "You're Dead Mouse You Hear Me!? DEAD!"**

**Pierce changed and so did Boris, into their animal forms. Pierce scurried through the bars followed by the pink cat. The two 'gentlemen' who made this aggression possible watched as the predator/prey…raced…down the hall. They raced down the hall! Great, not supposed to happen!**

**"****We'll probably never see Pierce again."**

**"****Yeah, probably." Blood watched as his plan brutally failed.**


End file.
